Game Updates
Game Update December 17, 2015 New characters from Star Wars: The Force Awakens have been added to the game! This includes Kylo Ren, Finn, Captain Phasma, First Order Officer, Poe Dameron and Rey. Character Introductions/Changes * Barriss Offee: She is an incredibly durable healer with a unique health equalizing effect. While intended to be a viable healer, she is currently outperforming nearly all healers in most situations. ** Invigorating Strike: healing effect reduced to 3/6% of Barriss Offee’s maximum health. (down from 5/10%). ** Force Healer: additional healing reduced to 2.5/5/7.5/10/12.5/15%. (down from 15/17.5/20/25/27.5/30%) * Darth Maul: Intended to be lacking in defense while possessing an extremely aggressive, damage-dealing demeanor that is particularly effective against Jedi ** Raging Storm: gains “This attack deals double damage to Jedi.” ** Whirling Blade: gains “This attack deals double damage to Jedi.” * Darth Sidious: Known for his ability to outmaneuver Jedi with seemingly unnatural capabilities, this component of his persona is now being rolled into his ability kit. ** Sadistic Glee: gains “In addition, he has +35% Evasion against Jedi attacks.” * Darth Vader:Having defeated almost countless Jedi throughout his life, he is now gaining innate advantages against his most-desired of prey. ** Terrifying Swing: no longer has a chance to ignore Defense but gains “Jedi targets cannot Evade or Resist the effects of this attack.” ** Chance to apply Ability Block chance has been changed to 45/45/55/55/65/65/65/80% (from 50/50/65/65/65/65/65/80%) * Obi Wan Kenobi (Old Ben): The controlling potential that he possesses is simply too effective once the Jedi Mind Tricks ability has been ranked up. This change is to ensure that it remains effective but not to the point where it’s extremely difficult to contend with its effects. **Jedi Mind Trick: Ability cooldown progression changed to 6/6/6/5/5/5/5/5 Turns. **Jedi Mind Trick: Turn Meter removal changed to 20/30/30/30/40/50/60/60%. **Jedi Mind Trick: No longer receives an Offense Down duration increase. * Qui Gon Jinn: The Humbling Blow ability itself, upon receiving ranks, turns into a massive advantage with having an on-demand Offense Up. We want the Offense Up mechanic itself to stay but through providing strategic choice in order to obtain it. ** Humbling Blow: acquiring the Offense Up positive status effect now requires that a successful dispel occurred on an enemy target. Balancing Update * Ahsoka Tano ** Protective Manuever: base damage increased by approximately 21% * Asajj Ventress ** Endless Wrath: base damage increased by approximately 32%. * Boba Fett ** Death From Above: base damage increased by approximately 14%. * Cad Bane ** Stun Glove: base damage increased by approximately 32%. * Coruscant Underworld Police ** Non-Lethal Crowd Control: base damage increased by approximately 19%. * Darth Sidious ** Demoralizing Blows: base damage increased by approximately 40%. * First Order TIE Pilot ** Gun Down: base damage increased by approximately 18%. * Kit Fisto ** Turn the Tide: base damage increased by approximately 14%. Bug Fixes * Barriss Offee ** Invigorating Strike: corrected a bug that was allowing this ability to heal even if the attack was evaded. * Qui Gon Jinn ** Humbling Blow: corrected a bug that was causing this ability to dispel all positive status effects even if the attack was evaded. * Resistance Pilot ** Outmaneuver: corrected a bug that was causing this ability to do significantly more damage than intended. * Resistance Trooper ** Opportune Strike: corrected a bug that was causing this ability to do significantly more damage than intended. Game Update January 21, 2016 Greetings Heroes! Small Update here: Different things (not involving Characters) * Daily Crystal Booster Packs are now available for players who have spent at least $4.99 in the store. * The text on Lobot's ability Parallel Processing has been updated to more closely reflect how the ability works. Game Update January 26, 2016 Hello Heroes!Qui-Gon Jinn is now available in Cantina Shipments. Previously, Qui-Gon Jinn was only available by opening Chromium Packs. We will continue to move characters and their shards from being exclusively in Chromium Packs to other areas of the game as we add new characters. We hope you are all excited to have another way to acquire character shards for Qui-Gon Jinn! NOTE: Qui-Gon Jinn shards will not appear in Cantina Shipments until the current refresh timer expires, or until you manually refresh the Cantina Shipments. Bug Fixes * Updated text on the effect Expose – previously the description stated that the ability was triggered on attack, this has been changed to show that it is triggered upon taking damage. * Count Dooku - his ability Hindering Press incorrectly lowered the chance to attack again at level 7. This has been fixed so that it now is at the percentage shown in the ability description.